The Covenant: Salem's Secrets
by ArqanesQueen
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich have undoubtedly great power. But The Book of Damnation isn't the only gate to history's past. Another book told secrets of another place, another ancestry far greater than that of Ipswich. It tells the story of The Daughters of Salem.
1. The Power of Books

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from The Covenant. I owe it to Renny Harlin.

**Claimer:** I do own Selene Valentine and any other characters not from the movie.

**Rating: **Rated T, just for safety. It'll get violent.

**Author's Note: **I am so happy I finally got this written. I know this is really short, but chapter two will be up real soon! I just wanna know what you guys think first. It takes place pre-movie and then it goes into movie time. The story will be called 'Salem's Secrets', and I won't be making a second part to the movie (just yet anyways). Alright, enough talking. Go on and read...and review please! No flames.

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Power of Books_

Recognition solely by name is, by human standards, a great achievement. To have ones name spoken in such mannerisms as if they were God, or a higher being, seems to give humans the unrelenting feeling that they are superior to the rest of the population. Some humans crave this power- this atrocity. Others simply earn it…and others unwillingly have it. Power is addictive, and in some cases, deadly.

As four young boys walk the halls of Spencer Academy, all they can hope for is that the four years they will spend at this school will be peaceful.

* * *

Four years at Spencer Academy seemed like a really long time to Caleb Danvers. At fourteen, Caleb and his friends would be attending the Academy come September. Tyler Simms, the youngest of all of them, was probably the most excited of the four- Reid Garwin, however, hated the idea. Of all of them, the second oldest of the bunch- Pogue Parry- remained indifferent. 

"So what, it's another four years of school," he told them countless times. Not that he enjoyed school, but what was the point in making a fuss when you were going to have to accept sooner or later. Sooner, as Caleb liked to put it, was always better.

One week of summer break was left, and the four friends decided they would just have to take it as it came.

* * *

Somewhere in the city of Salem, Massachusetts, a girl about fourteen years of age sat on a stone chair inside a stone room. The only source of light came from hundreds of white candles placed around the room. The circular stone table in front of her blazed with a ring of gold flames, a book lying open in its wake. Around her, four stone chairs stood empty, waiting for their respective owners. But they wouldn't be arriving tonight. 

Tonight, the stone room was hers alone. A flick of her wrist, and the heavy, brown leather book snapped shut, flying back to its place in the bookshelf. As it passed through the flames, she read the title for the millionth time that evening.

_The Book of Damnation._

She called forward another book, this one bound in black, the All-Seeing Eye shinning against the glow of the fire. She smiled as it passed through the flames, the gold eye sparkling, waking from its slumber. She whispered four words. The golden eye opened, illuminating the room, and rested in her hands. At last, she could read it. No one was there to bother her. It would tell her everything. She flipped open the cover and stared at the three black words written on the aged sheet in front of her.

_Book of Ancients._

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you guys enjoyed. As for the Four Brothers, I'm still working on it, so be patient. This is my main focus right now, especially since I am so in love with the movie...and Reid... 


	2. Detention and Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from The Covenant. S'all Renny's…Reid, you will be mine one day!

**Claimer:** I do own Selene Valentine and any other characters not from the movie

**Rating: **Rated T for later chapters. Rating may go up

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all the hits I got! You guys are amazing! I won't say whether it's going to be a Reid/OC or not (Sorry HopelessRomantic44). You'll have to wait and find out! If you've read the Fifth Mercer, my Four Brothers fanfiction, then you'll know I'm big on suspense and some…er, extreme things... Well here's chapter two! Kind of a strange name for the chapter, I know, but hey! Look who you're talking about! Read my King Arthur fanfic and you'll really find that strange! But it's up. Told you guys I'd have it up soon…but it means you'll have to wait a little longer for chapter 3. Aren't I evil! So read and review. No flames please, but I will accept ideas! Always open for 'em…And yes, unfortunately, we will all be sharing Reid (until of course I marry him one day).

* * *

_Chapter 2: Detention and Love_

"First day in a new school and I've already got detention!" Reid complained to his 'brothers'. Though they weren't biologically related in any way, they were the Sons of Ipswich, and their friendship had grown into a brotherhood. They protected each other, helped each other out, gave advice to each other, and in Reid's case, annoyed each other.

"You deserved it," Caleb told him smiling.

"Yeah, you were kinda rude back there," Pogue agreed. Tyler said nothing, but they knew he was on Caleb and Pogue's side.

"It wasn't _my _fault," Reid complained. He was telling the half-truth, and the others knew it.

Exiting their history class, they had been walking down the hallway when three hot girls just happened to be walking their way. Reid, who had officially become the 'player' of the bunch, followed them with his eyes, and continued staring at them after they had passed. Failing to see what was in front of him, Reid walked headlong into a teacher carrying a pile of books. They clattered to the floor, and only then did Reid realize he had hit something.

The teacher had been willing to excuse Reid, but he started creating a scene, blaming _the teacher_ that _she_ should watch where she was going. It had attracted a small crowd of students, and the teacher in question (who Reid eventually decided was a really mean woman) told everyone to get lost, and practically forced Reid to help her pick up the books.

"_I highly doubt that you want to see Provost Higgins on your very first day at Spencer's. We do _not_ tolerate immaturity."_ She had made her point very clearly, but Reid always had to get his say in the matter. He had stood up and told her that Provost Higgins would probably fire her before he ever expelled Reid, on the sole fact that Reid had two things she didn't- money and a good name.

Of course, that was the final straw for the teacher.

'_In my office at 3:00 sharp! Don't be late! I'll be waiting in the Geography Department!'_ And with a 'humph' of disgust and victory, she stalked off, leaving Reid in utter shock, and his friends laughing in his face.

It was currently 5 minutes to the time, and the four were standing outside the Geography Department.

"Good luck man," Pogue said, punching Reid playfully on the shoulder.

"Hell Pogue, I'm not being executed!"

"Yeah, just decapitated and served on a silver platter," Tyler joked. Reid gave him a 'not-funny' look, while the Caleb and Pogue laughed hysterically.

"Thanks a bunch," Reid shot at them.

"We'll see you in an hour," Caleb told him, trying to hide his laughter, failed miserably, and burst into hysterics followed by Pogue and Tyler.

Reid scowled and knocked loudly on the solid wood door that stood before him. The others had already left for the dorms, and Reid could hear their laughter echoing in the silent halls of Spencer Academy.

The door of the Geography Department opened, and Reid stared face to face with the teacher he had insulted just hours ago. She smiled at him, in an almost sick sadistic way. He smiled grimly.

_Great,_ he thought. _Just great/_

* * *

For the first day at Spencer Academy, Selene had to admit that it had gone pretty well. A few good laughs too. Especially when the entire second floor hallway in the history department had been gathered around a group of guys and a teacher. Selene had quickly gone through the crowd, but had managed to hear one of the boys insult the teacher and in turn, the teacher yelling at him. She had laughed all the way back to her dorm on the third floor. 

As she turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open she hoped that her roommate would be there. She hadn't yet had a chance to see her dorm partner with all the commotion from the weekend's move into Spencer, and being a new student, there was a lot of things she had to do early in the morning. And by the time she woke up, her roommate had apparently already left.

Though it was almost four o'clock, the room remained silent and dark and no one seemed to be around. Selene dropped her bag on her bed and decided to change from the uniform into more comfortable clothing. After class was over, students were allowed to roam the halls of Spencer without their uniform. But during class hours- from 9 in the morning to 2 in the afternoon, you _had_ to have the uniform on. Otherwise, it was straight detention, and most likely a trip to Provost Higgins office.

Just then, loud giggles from the doorway snapped Selene out of her thoughts. She turned around to see a girl and three guys standing in the doorway of her dorm. The girl had long black hair and ebony eyes, and flawless mocha-coloured skin. She turned around and saw Selene.

"Hi! You must be roommate!" she greeted cheerfully. Already, Selene liked her. "I'm Kate- Kate Tunney." She held out a hand for her roommate to shake, and Selene did so happily.

"Selene Valentine," she replied. Kate turned to the three boys in the doorway and introduced them.

"This is Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, and Tyler Simms," Kate said, pointing to the boys respectively. Selene quickly took in their appearances as Kate said the introductions. Pogue had stunning green eyes and dirty blonde hair that fell to his neck. A quick glance at his handsome face told Selene he was probably the type of guy that liked fast cars and open roads.

Tyler looked more reserved and quiet; his deep cerulean eyes seemed to do all the talking. Selene could tell he was probably the most heart-felt and 'nice-guy' of the group.

Finally, looking at Caleb, Selene noticed his dark brown eyes, and tanned features. He had a cute smile and built frame, immediately telling Selene he was probably the leader of the pack.

Caleb was the first one to give Selene a handshake, and welcome her, followed by Tyler and Pogue.

"Hey, where's Reid?" Kate asked them.

"He's in detention," Caleb answered, then smiled as Tyler and Pogue tried not to laugh.

"It's his first day! What'd he do?" Kate said, somehow not surprised that Reid had detention.

"He insulted a teacher in the hallway," Tyler replied, grinning broadly.

"Oh, so _that's_ Reid?" Selene asked. Caleb turned to her surprised she knew Reid.

"You know him?"

Selene laughed. "No, but I watched what happened. I was passing by and witnessed it happen. I was laughing the whole way back."

"I like you already," Tyler joked. Pogue laughed and Caleb just couldn't stop smiling.

"So, how did you get into Spencer?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"Good grades and a nice 'donation'," Selene remarked, with an evident trace of coldness in her voice.

"What school did you go to?" Caleb asked interestedly.

Selene took a moment to answer the question. "I didn't go to school. I was home-schooled."

The boys stood silent a moment. Though they had a great deal of money, none of them knew what it was like to be home-schooled, nor had they ever met anyone who was.

"Must've been awesome," Tyler said. "Time to do what you want-"

He was cut off by Selene's laughter. "You have to be kidding right? Being home-schooled sucked!"

"Why?"

Selene turned to Pogue who had asked the question. "Home-schooled doesn't necessarily mean you're in your own home studying anytime you want. It means I'm stuck in a room with different teachers on a one-on-one basis, with absolutely no insight to the outside world. My parents used to say it was good for my 'inner-self' and understanding 'who I was'."

Kate tried to suppress a laugh. "Sorry, I can't see you as someone like that. You know, stranded in a room with just a teacher to talk to."

Selene smiled. "I totally agree. My parents thought it would control me somehow. Make me calmer or prevent me from becoming wild or crazy. Turns out I became their worst nightmare."

"You shouldn't say that," Tyler commented.

Selene was skeptical. "Uh-huh. If you knew my parents, you'd agree."

"Ok, guys, let's not talk about this please," Kate said, getting the feeling that the conversation wouldn't lead to anything good. "Let's just focus on the fact we'll be stuck here for another four years." Everyone sighed. Just the memory everyone was looking for.

"What room are you and Reid in," Caleb asked Tyler suddenly.

"We're in 319," he replied. "What about you two?"

"I'm staying at the Manor," Caleb told them. "It's barely a five minute drive from here."

"Yeah, I'm staying at the house too," Pogue said flatly.

There was a moment's pause, but somehow, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was broken by Kate and Selene sharing a glance and suddenly bursting out in laughter. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue were equally confused.

"It's a girl thing," Kate told them, still laughing.

"Right. Well we should be going," Caleb announced. The others agreed. They were about to say goodbye when Kate remembered something.

"Hey guys, we're heading to town tomorrow. You guys wanna come?"

Selene looked at Kate with arched eyebrows. Since when had going into town tomorrow become a part of her schedule? But she didn't argue the idea. If Kate considered her a friend already, she was more than happy.

"Sure."

Selene wheeled around. The voice, she recognized, hadn't come from any of the three guys in the doorway. Just as she turned, she heard Caleb greet the last member of the group.

"Reid! How'd it go?"

"Horrible," was Reid's only answer. Selene was entranced by the boy's bright azure eyes and blonde hair. He looked like a god to her.

"Who's this?" Reid asked, noticing Selene. Her quick reflexes made her look innocent again, but Kate who had been watching her, knew better.

"My new roommate, Selene Valentine," Kate introduced, smiling brilliantly. "Selene, this is Reid Garwin."

"Nice to _finally_ meet you," Selene said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"So you heard."

"Actually, she saw everything," Pogue corrected. "And yeah, I'll head into town with you guys tomorrow. But for now, I'm headed home." He gave Kate a quick kiss and left the four as one by one they said goodbye.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Caleb told the girls. Tyler nodded.

"Me too." He and Caleb left, Reid lingering behind a moment longer. Then he too left.

As Kate shut the door, she almost yelled.

"He is _so_ in love with you!"

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope you guys like it, and I hope it wasn't too long. Also, about the time they go to school, you'll kind of figure it out later. There's about 5 periods, each one's about 55 minutes with 5 minutes in between. And the guys don't drive yet, but get drives to school. I know I made it sound like Caleb drives, but he just turned fourteen. Oh, and one more thing, Tyler and Reid have different coloured eyes- they are both blue, but Tyler's are a deeper shade of blue, and Reid's almost look like blue crystal. Alright, that's all cleared up! Don't forget to read and review! 


	3. Spilled Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from The Covenant. It belongs to Renny Harlin -tear-

**Claimer:** I do own Selene Valentine and any other characters not from the movie

**Rating: **Rated T for later chapters. Rating may go up

**Author's Note: **Alright, Chapter 3 is up. It's the longest chapter I've written so far so please bear with me. This chapter has a lot of information. If you notice, especially in the next few chapters, I'll be explaining things very fast and skipping through time. But I do need to get to the movie part of the story, so I'm trying to make them short with as much information as possible. Okay people, enjoy it and please review! No flames please.

_

* * *

Chapter 3: Spilled Secrets _

Days soon turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. By the time they knew it, it was mid-November, and Selene had bonded with Kate and the Sons of Ipswich instantly.

Selene soon realized Kate had been right, back on their first day at Spencer's. Reid was, no doubt, interested in her, but it seemed only Kate picked up that message. Either they were playing it real well, or Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were truly clueless about what Reid was feeling.

However, Kate wasn't so sure Selene felt anything towards Reid. Sure, they were friends, but with Reid's attitude about girls, it was hard to tell if he was serious or just joking around.

Whatever it was, Kate could tell Selene really didn't care. She had made that point clearly in their first few weeks. Now, as Kate walked with Selene to their english class, she pushed the thought from her mind.

* * *

"…as Robert Frost illustrates so clearly in his poem. Would you tell us Miss Valentine?" 

Selene snapped out of her trance in a second. They were studying Robert Frost and his poem- The Road Not Taken- and whatever the teacher asked, Selene clearly didn't hear.

"Miss Valentine, the next time you don't pay attention in my class, it'll be a trip to the Provost's office," her teacher, a tall and lanky man with graying hair and crooked teeth told her sternly. Mr. Huard was as bad as they got at Spencer'. Except for the math teachers- they seemed disgusted with all their students.

It was all Selene could do to hold her tongue and not answer his question. Though she hadn't been paying attention, she had known what the question was, and the moment of silence had cost her.

Currently, a girl by the name of Kyra Snider, who sat three spots down, was answering the question.

"The two roads symbolize the paths in our life, and which one we should take. Like all of us, we are unsure, and so we have to assert ourselves and take the one we think best. But there's always that feeling of what would happen if we choose the other path."

Kyra finished with a smile plastered on her face, and Selene had the sudden urge to choke her. Her eyes narrowed.

"I beg to differ," she said, her voice filling the classroom. Even Reid, who always had his head down, looked up, interested.

"If you take the poem _literally_, rather than_ hypothetically_ then you will know that Frost is actually talking about his adventures with the English poet, Edward Thomas. They used to walk through the woods that in springtime were full of yellow daffodils; hence the phrase "yellow woods". But Thomas often regretted the paths he chose. Whether or not what path they chose or didn't choose affected anything, it's still to be decided. Frost says that both paths were equal, so it leaves us wondering whether the path he chose was good or bad. You can analyze the poem for centuries, and never figure it out. It was the way Frost wanted it to be."

A feeling of triumph coursed through Selene's veins as she saw Kyra scowl, her eyes mere slits. The rest of the class stared in complete surprise at such an outburst. For the first time, Selene saw Mr. Huard smile.

"I believe you just made your point, Miss Valentine," he said, just as the bell rang. "I want an analytical summary on Frost's poem, Nothing Gold Can Stay, for tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Outside, Kate was giving Selene a screen-by-screen detailed description of the look on Kyra's face from the second Selene started talking until she finished. Selene just smiled and tried to calm her friend down. Only the arrival of Pogue and the others seemed to have an effect on Kate. Somewhat anyway.

"Did you _see_ the look on Kyra's face? I could've laughed right there!"

"Kate, calm down. It's not a big deal," Selene told her, trying to be modest. Kate sighed, but continued smiling. She glanced at her watched and gasped.

"Come on, we are going to be so late for geography class!"

Selene rolled her eyes. "See you guys later," she called out as Kate dragged her to class.

* * *

As usual, class was as boring as it got, but unlike english, Selene didn't have to bother paying attention. Today, she took the opportunity where they were supposed to be doing 'class work', to get in a little sleep. 

All too soon the bell rang. _2 o'clock already!_ Selene thought. _That was fast_.

She and Kate exited the class and proceeded to the library. They had a math test to study for, and God knew it would take them all night to finish studying.

* * *

"Selene, look at the time! It's nearly 11." Kate whispered to her friend. They were still in the library doing some last minute studying for the test tomorrow. 

"At least math's in third period, so we have first and second to study a little," Selene said. History was their first subject, and then Selene had science second period while Kate had taken art. They were reunited in their third period class- math. Then it was lunch and english fourth with Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue. Lastly, Kate and Selene had geography, a class where no one could possibly fail and a time where most people spent doing homework from other classes.

"I'm headed back to the dorms," Kate said as she packed her bag. "Don't stay up too late."

"I should be done soon. Then I'm going to take a nice hot shower and get some sleep."

"I'll probably be sleeping by the time you get back," Kate said playfully.

"I'll be quiet like a mouse."

"Later then."

"Bye."

Selene was now left by herself. Only two other people were in the library, sitting at a table not to far away. Fifteen minutes later, the two girls got up and packed their things, getting ready to leave.

Once they were gone, and Selene was sure she was by herself she let out a low whistle.

"I have to tell them soon," she said out loud. She looked down at the problem in front of her and knew that it didn't matter how much she studied, she would pass the test anyways. All this studying was just a diversion for Kate, so than when she aced the test, Kate would think it was because she had been studying.

In reality, Selene had only done three problems, and had spent their 'study time' to finish her analytical summary for Mr. Huard and the science questions she had for homework. History homework would have to wait. It wasn't due until Monday, and she figured as it was already Thursday, she would keep it for the weekend.

Stuffing her books in her bag, she swung it over her shoulder and headed for her dorm.

Reaching room 226, she turned the knob and was surprised to find it open.

"I didn't bother closing it because I knew you'd be coming back soon," Kate said from her place on the bed. She was already dressed for bed and was reading a book. She looked up as Selene entered and dropped her bag beside her bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon," Selene told her roommate as she grabbed her clothes and towels and left for the showers.

Kate switched off the lamp and set her book on the bedside table. "Goodnight to you too."

* * *

Turning off the water, Selene wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out into the steaming bathroom. It was a little past midnight at the moment, and Selene knew she'd have to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. 

She changed into a pair of light grey, loose fitting pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Her hair was still wet, so she left it down, curls starting to form from the heat of the room. The reddish highlights in her light brown hair stood out as the overhead lights glared down. It made her blue eyes seem even brighter.

She stared at herself in the mirror, examining the person staring back at her. She was thin, like Kate, with full lips in a soft pink colour. She stood around 5 foot 8, just a few inches shy of Tyler and Reid, who stood nearly 6 feet tall. She had long legs, perfectly suiting her athletic abilities, and a personality to go with it.

One could say that Selene was a rebel…or perhaps a wannabe. But Selene knew those were all lies. She wasn't a rebel of any sort or a wannabe of any kind. Why try to be like someone else when you have yourself?

So she liked extreme sports, hardly paid attention in class, knew how to push people's buttons and liked fast cars. She was different, not abnormal. _Then again, to most people different is abnormal. And I'm different in more ways than one,_ she thought.

She left the showers only to find that the hallways of Spencer Academy were freezing. It was a good thing she had brought a sweater with her. She slipped the white cotton sweater on and continued down the hallway to her dorm. She made a left then walked along the corridor until she came to the very end and turned right.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one walking the corridors past midnight tonight. She gasped and let out a small scream only to look up and see the surprised look on Reid Garwin's face.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't think anyone would be out this late."

"Nor did I," Reid answered, his eyes quickly scanning the girl in front of him. He noticed how her body was the perfect shape and how she curved in all the right places. "I was just wandering around. I couldn't sleep," he explained, seeing her confused look, his eyes now meeting hers.

"Well, I'm headed back to my dorm. It's late."

"I'll walk with you," he offered. She nodded and they continued down the hallway until they arrived at room 226.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Selene said.

"Yeah. Catch you later," Reid said as he turned to leave. Something in Selene's mind yelled at her. _DO IT NOW!_

Her hand was on the doorknob and she hesitated a moment. It was now or never.

"Reid," she called out, trying to keep her voice down. He turned around a came a little closer so they wouldn't be yelling. "I know," she breathed. Reid looked at her confused.

"About you, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. I know what you are," all this was said very fast, but Reid caught every word. He stood dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway, watching Selene open the door and slip inside.

How in the name of _hell_ had she found out?

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it! I think it's the best chapter yet! But wait until the next few, you'll be in for some surprise! 


	4. Unraveling History

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from The Covenant.

**Claimer:** I do own Selene Valentine and any other characters not from the movie

**Rating: **Rated T. Rating may go up

**Author's Note: **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ FIRST! Alright everyone, I'm back and chapter 4 is up. Now, I'll be explaining A LOT of things in the next few chapters. I won't make them extremely long so that you won't get confused, but each chapter will have answers that I know you're all looking for. I'm going to skim through things, but don't worry. When I get to the movie part of the story, you'll learn more about Selene and her powers. Okay, have a good read! Please read and review! No flames!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Unraveling History_

Reid raced back to his dorm and swung the door open. Tyler was just finishing up his english assignment when Reid burst in.

"Where the hell you come from?" he asked, noticing Reid's rapid breathing. Then something else caught his attention.

Reid's normally playful light blue eyes had become dark and full of concern. "What happened," Tyler questioned, putting his things away and trying to get Reid to spill whatever it was he was hiding.

"She knows. She's always known just never said anything." Reid said, slumping onto the bed and running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Who knows what?" Tyler asked again, confused by the entire situation. Then it dawned on him. "Reid, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." This time his eyes went black at Tyler's accusation. "I was heading back to the dorms and I bumped into Selene and I walked with her to her dorm and she just told me."

"Told you what? What exactly did she say, Reid?"

"She said, 'I know. About you, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. I know what you are.' I didn't know what to say."

"We have to call Caleb and Pogue," Tyler announced, reaching for his phone. He knew Reid didn't like the idea because Caleb's first reaction would be accusing Reid of Using. But it had to be done, and Reid nodded for Tyler to call them.

As he dialed Caleb's number and waited for him to pick up, he spoke to Reid. "We should meet somewhere."

"Tell him to meet us at the park behind Nicky's."

'_Hello?'_

"Caleb, listen. We need to meet _right now_."

'_What's going on?'_

"I can't say it here. Can we meet at the park behind Nicky's?"

'_Now?'_

"Yes now!" Tyler was getting annoyed. "It's urgent. I'm calling Pogue too."

'_Alright, I'll be there in 10.'_

"Thanks." Tyler hung up and dialed Pogue number. "Caleb's meeting us in ten minutes. Come on Pogue, pick up your damn phone!"

'_Isn't it kinda late to be calling?'_

"Look, I just called Caleb. He's meeting us at the park behind Nicky's in ten. Get down there. It's important," Tyler got straight to the point. He took a glance at Reid. His eyes were no longer black but he still had a worried look in his eyes.

'_You have to be kidding man. It's nearly one.'_

"If you don't care about the Covenant, then don't come." With that, Tyler hung up, knowing that Pogue would definitely be there.

"Let's go," he said to Reid. They left the dorm, Tyler locking it behind them, and carefully crept down the stairs and out the front doors.

"Let's cut across the forest. It's faster," Reid suggested. Tyler agreed and the two friends ran half the way there. The forest ended and they could see the road that led to Nicky's bar. The park was behind it and it would be the safest place to talk about the Covenant in the open.

Reid and Tyler sprinted across the street and saw Caleb was already standing in the park beside the waterfall, waiting.

_How the hell did he get here so fast?_ Reid wondered silently.

Caleb turned around in time to see his friends walking across the grass and catch up to him.

"Where's Pogue?" Caleb asked.

"He's coming," Tyler answered. Just then they noticed someone walking their way. It was no doubt Pogue.

"What the hell is all this about?" Pogue asked when he reached his friends. His tone was definitely not pleasant. "And it better be about the Covenant Tyler, or I swear I'll-"

"The Covenant," Caleb repeated, his voice a mere whisper so no one could hear him. Not that anyone was around, but they could never be too careful. "What about it?"

Tyler looked to Reid and Caleb caught the look in his eyes. Tyler had been right. Caleb did exactly as he had imagined.

"What did you do Reid? Who saw you Use?" was Caleb's immediate accusation.

"_I didn't Use!_" Reid told him angrily. Caleb was skeptical. "I saw Selene walking back to her dorm so I went with her. I was gonna leave when she stopped and told me she knew. She said just that."

"What were her exact words?" Caleb pressed. Reid sighed. For the last time, he repeated what she had told him.

"She stopped me and said, 'I know. About you, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. I know what you are.' Then she left."

"Something doesn't add up," Caleb countered, looking at Reid as if he was leaving out some important information. Reid caught his drift and his crystal eyes narrowed.

"Calling me a liar?"

"Wait," Pogue stepped in. "What's her last name?"

"Uh…I don't remember," Tyler and Caleb looked at each other, clueless. They were all friends, but last names weren't something they practiced.

"Valentine," Reid finally said. "Selene Valentine. Why?"

"I know that name from somewhere," Pogue told them his forehead creased in deep thought. "Valentine, Valentine…Francesca Valentine!"

"Who?" the other three said in unison. They were totally lost.

"But she can't be…" Pogue was now talking more to himself than his friends.

"Can't be what Pogue?" Caleb interrogated. Pogue looked at his friend and then at Reid and Tyler.

"One of us." Tyler gasped, Reid's face fell in shock and Caleb released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"She can't be one of us! We're the Sons of Ipswich, not the Daughters of Sal-"

"Oh God!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Shit!" Reid breathed, finally realizing what it all meant.

Suddenly, clapping could be heard behind them. They turned around, stunned by the noise.

"So you finally figured me out." Slowly, Selene walked out of the shadows cast by the building behind her. The street lights illuminated the park and she walked into the spotlight.

The boys stood quiet, not knowing what to say.

"It's not possible," Tyler said quietly, breaking the silence. "Your people are all dead."

"Not _all_," she said, an eerie smile playing on her lips.

Her eyes turned black, then a bright red. For once, the Sons of Ipswich were actually scared.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, I know it was short, but I'll probably update...Sunday or Monday. And I'm home for the next two weeks since I don't have exams! So you can expect more Covenant fanfiction on its way! Please review!!!


	5. Going Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from The Covenant.

**Claimer:** I do own Selene Valentine and any other characters not from the movie

**Rating: **Rated T. Rating may go up

**Author's Note: **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ FIRST! First off, THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIWERS!! Yay, chapter 5 is here! Okay, so again, a lot of information in a small chapter…just because I don't want to overload anyone's mind. The next few chapters are going to be very important, and will explain a lot of things. I'm also NOT going to update until I have at least 25 reviews. That's only 7 reviews people! Then you can read more of it. My goal is at least 5 reviews a chapter. If you like it, then review! If not…well then, go suck a lollipop. So enjoy, and please, my faithful readers, review! If not, then I won't be updating...

* * *

_Chapter 5: Going Home_

It seemed as if all time had stopped and they were the only ones able to move. Tyler, Caleb, Reid and Pogue continued to stare at the girl in front of them.

Her eyes were shinning a bright and dangerous red, her long hair blowing softly in the night's cool breeze. She was supposed to be their friend, someone they could trust- someone who was _human_.

"Why didn't you ever tell us," Caleb was the first one to regain his ability to speak. Selene's eyes faltered and returned to their natural sparkling blue. She looked at him sadly. Her words too held the same feeling.

"I thought you were my friends."

"We are, but-," Tyler began, but was abruptly cut off.

"You are? Then why are you all standing together like I'm about to kill you?"

"You have the power too, don't you?" Pogue asked uncertainly, not really wanting to hear the answer to his own question.

Selene hesitated to answer. If she said yes, then they would assume she was going to kill them right now. If she said no, then they'd take her for a liar. So, she avoided the question altogether.

"I never said anything because I knew what your reactions would be. You'd turn against me, like your families have done to mine time and time again." They all stood silent a moment, unsure of what to say. Even Selene thought she had been too harsh.

_But they deserve it. They deserve-_

_Nothing._ A voice inside her head replied. She knew it was true. The Sons of Ipswich deserved no hatred for what the five families had done to her ancestors. If anything, she deserved to be hated for what her ancestors did to the five families of Ipswich.

For a moment she felt hollow, and for an instant, forgot where she was. Forgot, in fact, that her four friends were standing in front of her, watching her and realizing she wasn't like them. She wasn't like the rest of her kind, and Caleb and the others knew they were wrong.

"Selene," Caleb was the first to speak yet again. "Nothing that happened had anything to do with you."

"You'll always be our friend," Tyler added.

"You're one of us," Pogue told her.

Reid remained silent. His heart sank for a minute, realizing that all this time he had fallen for someone who was in fact Ipswich's greatest enemy. _No, she's not! Caleb's right, and Tyler and Pogue!_ Reid told himself angrily.

"Thank you Reid," Selene said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. She raised her head so that she was looking Reid in the eye. They looked at her wondering why she had thanked Reid, but when she smiled, they realized she had used her telepathic abilities to read his mind.

Reid was staring at her. But it wasn't a harsh stare, or even a glower. Reid's eyes were full of something- and the boys were starting to figure it all out.

"Look, we have to do some serious talking," Caleb broke the growing silence. Selene looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, but not here. It's too risky."

"Hey guys," Tyler said, waving his hands and pointing to his watch. "In case any of you actually _noticed_ the time…"

The others looked at each other. It was getting very late, and tomorrow was still another school day.

"I'll take care of that," Selene said. When the Sons looked a little doubtful, she sighed. "The power to control time is truly amazing you know." They got the idea.

"How long can it be stopped?" Pogue asked, making sure they weren't breaking any kind of rule that forbid anyone to stop time. Not that he knew of any that existed. But, it was just a precaution.

"As long as we need," she said, her tone serious. There was no time for joking around.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked, realizing they didn't exactly have a way to get out of the park except by walking.

"My grandfather's place," Selene said simply. "Ready?"

"For what exactly?" Reid asked, voicing the same question that was floating inside the minds of the other three Sons. They weren't entirely sure how they were going to get from this park to a house they weren't even sure existed.

Selene gave them an odd look as if this were all an act. Then she sighed to herself. _Of course, they have no idea what you can to. Time to show them._

With a sly smile, she said, "Ever hear of teleporting?"

Caleb was about to answer when he felt himself being jerked backwards. He had no balance, as if swaying on the edge of a knife.

The suddenness of the power gave Tyler a headache. He saw Pogue's shocked expression for a split second before he was ripped from the ground and thrown into a whirlwind of white.

Pogue didn't even register what was going on. He had hoped it would stay that way, but he was rocking back and forth and he could feel his insides squirming. Why couldn't it all just stop?

Reid was totally taken off guard. He tried to open his eyes but they were glued shut. He felt a rush of wind and an odd sinking feeling as if he was slipping through quicksand. He had no idea where the others were, or if there was even anyone around him. He tried to move, but he was as heavy as lead.

Selene closed her eyes and allowed the rush of adrenaline to engulf her body. It felt as if she was flying, floating on white clouds and letting the wind take her where it willed. All too soon she hit solid ground and her dream world faded. She looked at the building in front of her and smiled.

She was happy to be home.

**

* * *

A/N:** Ahhh, it's killing me writing such short chapters, but it'll keep everyone on edge. Thanks to _**RedRogue**_ who gave me a lot of inspiration with her fanfic: _The Covenant II: The Ipswich Curse._ For all my reviewers out there, sorry for the wait. Hope I'm not being cruel, but I really want to know what you guys think. Any comments or constructive criticism, I'll take. So, enjoy it, read it, and review it! 


	6. Behind the Bookshelf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant.

**Claimer:** I do own Selene Valentine and any other characters not from the movie

**Rating: **Rated T. Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Author's Note: **Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the torture, but school's practically killing me. For all those waiting for chapter 10 of my Four Brothers fanfic, it should be coming in the next week or so. I haven't given up, don't worry. Alright, this chapter is probably the shortest one in the bunch. I was going to combine it with chapter seven but then it became uber long and explained way too much stuff. So I kept it simple. Now, enough blabbing! On with the show...or rather, story!

* * *

_Chapter 6: Behind the Bookshelf_

"Never, and I mean _never_, do I want to do that again!" Reid complained as he felt his feet hit the cold hard ground, his vision and senses returning.

"It took a split-second," Selene protested.

"Second? More like an hour. I still have no feeling in my arms," Pogue stated, rubbing both his arms to try and regain some kind of feeling.

Selene rolled her eyes. _Boys will be boys_. "It didn't kill you."

"No, but you ever hear of first timers?" Tyler remarked. He was shaking his head to get rid of the headache.

"Yes, and have you ever heard there's a first time for everything?"

"And have you ever _seen_ the size of this place?" Reid spoke up from behind them. They all turned around and Pogue gaped wide-eyed at the mere stature of the house. Well, it wasn't really a house. More like a mansion. _Can it get any bigger?_ Pogue thought.

Caleb turned to Selene. "Who lives here again?" She smiled at him. Her favourite person in the entire world lived in this grand place. And her worst enemy too. All under one roof. Oh joy.

"My grandfather, Triton, owns this place. He still lives here too," she told the Sons happily. But Reid noticed a darkness in her eyes and it seemed the others saw it too.

"Who else?" he asked cautiously.

"The one person I hate the most in the entire world," she spat bitterly. "My father."

She shook her head. "Let's go."

They followed her up the front steps and through the front door. By the looks of it, the mansion seemed uninhabited, and they boys were starting to get a creepy feeling about the whole place.

Selene sensed the tension. "My grandfather never cleans the place. At least not the outside, or the basement. And my father refuses to do it too. And since I'm not home anymore, well, you can see for yourselves."

They remained silent as Selene pushed open the front door. The inside was indeed _very_ clean compared to its' exterior. Polished silver, dark wood, and heavy curtains decorated the place.

"My mother decorated the entire house. No one's ever moved a thing, except to clean it. My father won't allow it."

"Why not?" Caleb asked.

Wrong move.

"This way," Selene said suddenly, entirely avoiding the question. Caleb and the others heard her voice grow stone cold. The topic remained- without saying- undisputed.

The five friends reached a set of elegantly crafted, double oak doors. Pushing them open, Selene walked through the threshold and the others, following her, found themselves in a library. It was covered, from ceiling to floor, with shelves after shelves of books. The ceilings were so high up, that staircases and ladders entwined throughout the room so that one could go to the top.

Being captivated by the sight, the boys hadn't noticed Selene going up a set of stairs. She turned around impatiently. "We're not at a museum."

They instantly dropped their gaze and followed her, all the while trying to take in the exquisite beauty of the room and the complexity of the situation that was unfolding. Climbing three sets of stairs, they were now high up in the middle of the room. Selene stopped in front of a bookshelf. The others behind her looked at each other questioningly. The wall behind the shelf seemed pretty solid, and unless Selene planned to blast through it, it didn't look like they were going anywhere.

To everyone's surprise, Selene pulled a rust-red leather bound book from its place in the middle of the third shelf. Instantly, the bookcase parted like two doors, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the wall- the doorway to this secret room.

Stepping over the threshold, Selene set the book in a niche on the stone wall, and continued down the stone steps. The others behind her followed, and Caleb noticed this place was all a dark grey stone.

"So this is the basement?" he voiced aloud. Selene simply nodded.

"This place looks oddly familiar," Tyler stated. It reminded him of the basement under Gorman's house where Caleb's father resided and where they studied the Book of Damnation. The Sons nodded in agreement.

Reaching the landing the four Sons of Ipswich stood behind Selene and looked around the room in shock. It was _exactly_ the same as the place under Gorman's house.

"What?" Selene asked, totally perplexed by their reaction.

Caleb took a quick 360 degree surveillance of the room and his eyes rested briefly on the bookshelf where quite a few dusty and seldom used books lay. If this was indeed the same room, the Book of Damnation would be lying on the shelf. His eyes roamed it carefully and spotted a thick heavy brown-leather clad book. His eyes turned black and Caleb called the book forward. It landed with a loud thud on the round stone table that was bordered by five stone chairs. A ring of gold fire erupted from a ring around the table.

"What are you doing!?" Selene nearly shouted. "No one ever touches anything in here!" Caleb gave Selene a look that told her he didn't care about her rules. All he wanted to know was what the hell all this was about.

The fire illuminated the book's title, and he read it aloud.

"The Book of Damnation."

**

* * *

A/N: Again, short chapters are killing me. Please read it, review it and enjoy it. No flames please, but I do accept constructive criticism. And any ideas on what you'd like and I'll see if I can weave it in my story some how. Also, keep an eye out for an Alexander fanfic. It's a little rough around the edges, so I wanna see what you guys think before I make it into a full story. Should be out sometime before March Break is over. **


	7. The Covenant of Silence

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of The Covenant

**Claimer:** Selene Valentine and anyone else you do not recognize

**Rating: **T as usual

**Author's Note:** I must be on a roll today. I know, chapter 7 is finally up. Please read and review. A lot of info is given in this chapter again so please make sure you don't go into overload. You might have to go back a little, since it's been a while. Again, I apologize for the wait, but now you have this and the Four Brothers fanfic to read. Enjoy and review please!

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7: The Covenant of Silence_

"What the hell is this place?" Pogue questioned. Selene turned angrily to him.

"It's where I study everything that has to do with my power and ancestry. Now will you quit it?" She rounded on Caleb next, who was Using to flip through the pages of the Book of Damnation.

The Book suddenly snapped shut and the fire from the table went out. The candles around the room flickered violently, and when Caleb and the others looked at Selene here eyes were black as night.

The Book of Damnation flew back to its place on the shelf and the candles stopped flickering. Selene's eyes became blue once more and she sighed heavily.

"No one touches anything in here," she told them all seriously.

"But that was the Book of Damnation!" Tyler pointed out.

"What's your point?"

"We'll know if this place is our if-"

"Wow," Selene cut Caleb off. "Yours?"

Caleb gave Selene an odd look. Then he realized she wouldn't know about the place in Gorman's basement. A sudden realization struck Caleb and he sat in one of the stone chairs awed at what he had just figured out.

"It makes sense that this place would be the same as our meeting place."

"How so," Tyler inquired.

"It _is_ the same place," Caleb stated.

"It can't be," Selene objected. "I know about the place under Gorman's house. It was the first colony house and now your father lives there and Gorman's his caretaker. The place under Gorman's house is where guys meet when you need to talk about the Covenant. Triton told me," she explained as they all stared at her.

"And I do have psychic abilities, remember?"

"Look, we don't know much about your people, other than there was always a raging war between Ipswich and Salem," Caleb said, making it clear this conversation was getting more confusing by the minute.

"Why don't we just figure out if this is the same place first," Tyler offered. "Then we can figure out everything else."

"How do we do that?" Selene asked.

"The chairs," Pogue stated suddenly. "They should have the names of the families engraved on them." He walked over to one of the chairs and ran his fingers along the backing. He could feel the sunken parts of the stone and he narrowed his eyes so he could see in the dim light.

"Almira," Pogue read.

"Yes," Selene said, nodding. "The one Caleb is seated on is mine, to my left is Almira, then Fairholm, Rodriguez, and Larkin is on my right. I told you, there isn't any way it could be the same as-"

Now it was Caleb who interrupted Selene. "Take a closer look."

She stepped closer to the chair Caleb had recently been occupying. He was now staring at it, his eyes black. Selene followed his example and she too Used to see what he was talking about.

If one were to look at the engraving on the chair, they would simply see one name. However, with the power of second sight, Selene now saw what Caleb was talking about. No longer did it say _Valentine_, but held another name.

"Danvers," she whispered.

"This one says Garwin," Pogue announced, looking at the chair that belonged to Almira.

"Yeah, and this one's your Pogue," Reid told him as he too looked at a chair that had the name Fairholm engraved in it.

"Meaning Larkin's chair would be mine," Tyler said. "And Rodriguez would be-"

"The Putnam's," Caleb finished.

"This is insane. How can the two rooms be linked?" Tyler asked no one in particular.

"It has something to do with the fact that both families were part of The Covenant of Silence," Caleb stated.

"Hold up," Reid said confused. "Since when were the Daughters a part of The Covenant?"

"We started The Covenant of Silence," Selene explained, seating herself in her chair. Caleb glanced at her almost as if to say "you're sitting in my spot". But instead, he sat in what would have been the Putnam's chair and the others seated themselves in their appropriate spots.

"Before the five families of Ipswich joined us, we had established The Covenant of Silence since the early…oh, I don't know…900's maybe."

"That's…seven hundred years before the families of Ipswich," Tyler stated the obvious.

"I know. With The Covenant of Silence, we ensured our safety. Families were generally small, and there was only one with the power. Those that our ancestors married were sworn to secrecy, taking a vow that they could never say anything. And the sisters and brothers of those with the power could say nothing either."

Selene stayed silent a moment and Pogue took the opportunity to speak.

"But that still doesn't explain how this place and the place under Gorman's are the same one. I mean the houses are miles apart right? So how do they link? Even with the power?"

Suddenly, a book bound in black, the gold All-Seeing Eye in the centre, flew from the bookshelf towards them. Another ring of golden flames erupted around the table. The flames made the eye sparkle. Selene then whispered four words to it.

"_Awake from your slumber."_

The gold eye opened fully, and a bright golden light illuminated the entire basement. The light faded and the book was resting on Selene's hands. She opened the cover and stared at the three words that were written on the aged sheet.

For the second time that year, she recited them.

"Book of Ancients."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, how do you like? I know it's another short one. I can't seem to write a long chapter for this fic! Argh! Oh well, read and review as always. Ideas and constructive criticism always welcome and no flames please! 


	8. The Book of Ancients

**Disclaimer: **I ow nothing

**Claimer:** Selene Valentine and the Daughters of Salem...and anything you don't recognize.

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness!! It's been sooooo too long since I've updated. I hope no one's forgotten about this story. I just finished this chapter and I have another one ready as soon as all my viewers review this lovely fic. Thanks for all your patience and I know you guys were dying for this. Enjoy it and please READ AND REVIEW- no flames!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 8: The Book of Ancients

It was as ancient and delicate as the Book of Damnation. As the five friends sat in the basement under Gorman's house, they listened to the words Selene spoke, as if she knew the Book of Ancients by heart.

The Daughters of Salem, created under the rule of Queen Alannah in 970 A.D., had been a secret that no one was ever supposed to know.

Tara, once a poor farmer's daughter in the outskirts of England was bestowed a great gift from the pagan gods when she was young. After displaying her powers in public, the people of the town called Salem had taken it as a sign that Tara must have a higher calling. She was pronounced Queen Tara of all of England in 920 A.D. but it wasn't until she had her first daughter in 925 A.D. that the power proved to move through generations.

With this came great repercussions. In 935 A.D., Tara, now deemed a witch, was sentenced to execution on grounds that had she been bestowed a gift, it would not have passed down to her daughter. Her daughter, Caitlin, was sentenced to death as well. Now 10 years old, Tara gave Caitlin up to another family who named her Alannah. They would be the only humans who ever knew of Caitlin's existence and of her history.

By the time Alannah was 25, she had bore two children; a son and a daughter. Her son was like every human, but her daughter was like her and her mother, Tara. She knew she would have to protect her daughter. When Alannah's daughter was old enough to understand her power, she was sworn to secrecy, to never use her powers around the humans. This was a test for Alannah. If her granddaughter proved to have the same power then she would have to form a group to protect them.

This group would become the Covenant of Silence. From now on, ever girl born with the power would be adopted into this society along with their husbands and brothers. They would be their own community. When Alannah became England's Queen in 970 A.D., she passed a law that would not allow anyone to be deemed a witch. The law was passed and Alannah was now Queen of England and Ruler of the Daughters of Salem.

But disaster struck when Alannah died at the age of 68 in 993 A.D. Her husband, Harold, continued to reign as King until his assassination in 1002 A.D. by so-called witch hunters. They believed that Alannah had been a witch and so had King Harold and that they were spawning an army of witches and warlocks to kill the rest of humanity.

By 1050, the new King of England, a human with no knowledge of the Daughters, passed law that overwrote Alannah's law. Villagers against witches plagued the town of Salem with fire until they drove them away or killed them. But many remained and those that lived settled in Scotland for some time until they decided around 1124 A.D. that they find a new place to live. Their journey brought them to the United States where they settled in present-day Massachusetts and called their town Salem, in memory of their English counter-part.

The families prospered and grew, attaining wealth in great quantities. Because each daughter born was gifted with the power, there became many of them, but as long as they were alone, no one would find out. But by the 1600's after the Pilgrims arrived at Plymouth, brawls began to break out between the Daughters and the Pilgrims.

In 1692, the Salem Witch Trials began, claiming the lives of several people, even those deemed to associate with witches as they might become "infected". Several of the older Daughters were burned at the stake but they were not witches. They were gifted indeed, but they didn't dare use their powers in public. The remaining Daughters of Salem fled to the southern part of the colony of Massachusetts until the early 1700's when they returned and re-inhabited the town of Salem. It was now a flourishing city, and with several humans living amongst them, the Daughters and their families would have to be careful.

However, tragedy struck again as a terrible plague befell the city of Salem and even those with the power perished. Salem became nearly as desolate as it had been when the Daughters had first arrived. No one entered the city for fear of contracting this disease and no one from Salem was allowed in any other city lest they spread their plague. And so, from 1789-1808 Salem, once rich and prosperous was now poor and deserted. But the Daughters had hidden their secret wealth so that they could someday rebuild the city.

It wasn't until 1819, nearly 5 years after the War of 1812 when one Daughter of Salem rallied with 4 of her friends and became the leaders of the New Dominion of the Covenant of Silence, otherwise known as the Original Daughters of Salem. Francesca Valentine, along with Ariel Rodriguez, Meredith Fairholm, Shannon Almira and Helena Larkin, brought from its ashes the beginnings of the Daughters of Salem and with every effort left in them struggled to continue the tradition. Each one knew they had to have a daughter otherwise, if they died, the Daughters would cease to exist.

And so it happened that each of the five girls married, and each of the five bore a daughter. It was as if God was giving them a gift to continue their lineage. And so the five new daughters would continue to pass down the gift bestowed upon them: Gabrielle Almira, Clarice Fairholm, Monika Rodriguez, Abigail Larkin, and Selene Valentine, all born in 1988 and all born with the power.

But something happened in the few short years that passed as the girls began to grow into toddlers. One by one, each perished, diminishing the line that had been so well preserve; so sacred. The five friends who had started the New Dominion of the Covenant of Silence had since died as well, each mysteriously disappearing, their bodies found weeks or months later in some secluded place. As for the young girls, Gabrielle and Clarice, the two oldest, died in 1993, followed by Abigail in 1992 and finally Monika in 1991. Only the youngest remained- the Daughter that had been born on the Eve of Samhain at precisely midnight on the 31 of October.

Selene Valentine was this girl. She was the last remaining Daughter of Salem, the last remaining heir to the Covenant of Silence.

* * *

By now, a good hour and a half had passed and they were all sitting in silence, pondering the very meaning of this ancient text. It was written in such mannerisms that it spelled death and despair for their kind. It was a horrible truth, as Selene had learned. A reality that no one from the Covenant of Silence wanted to acknowledge. Not then, and definitely not now.

"So you see," Selene concluded as she shut the ancient book, "the Covenant of Silence began well before your time. I've read the Book of Damnation. It doesn't start until well into the 1600's after we arrived in Massachusetts. The people who settled in Ipswich around the same time kept their own records but it looks like the Book was only put together after."

"Are you saying that the Sons of Ipswich began before the 1600's?" Tyler asked, trying to make sense of everything.

"It seems that way. I guess they didn't write the Book until they formed a proper colony in Ipswich, but I'm sure they had their power long before that."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but what about the war? What about all that stuff? It's not mentioned in the Book of Ancients, but it's in the Book of Damnation," Reid stated.

"Actually it is in here," Selene said, flipping randomly through the pages. "It talks about when the plague struck Salem, we tried to move and we went north to Ipswich. That was the town that wouldn't take us in and the Daughters, knowing they had to survive in order to keep their lineage, fought with the Sons."

"But they didn't know what powers we had, did they?" Pogue asked.

"No, I don't think so. But they found out eventually. It says in here that they faced the 'wrath of the people in ways mere mortals wouldn't know'," she quoted. Then her face suddenly dropped. "But now that I read that, it makes it sounds as if they weren't mortal…_we_ are mortal…all of us. The power doesn't stop death, does it?"

"Why don't we do a little test?" Reid began sarcastically. "Let's shoot Tyler and see if he lives."

"Why do I have to be the target?" Tyler protested in a tone of mock-hurt. "Shoot yourself and see what happens."

"No one's hurting anyone," Caleb interjected. "You're right, it doesn't make sense. But maybe they thought they were better than mortals, not that they _were _immortal."

"True," Selene agreed, deciding to ponder the matter at later date. "All I know is that's what began the feud between the Daughters and the Sons. We were taught to dislike each other even though it was our ancestors, not us, who started it."

"Yeah, but still, if you guys hadn't come to Ipswich, we'd have left you alone." Tyler pointed out.

"Not my fault they decided to save themselves," Selene protested. "I was born what, 200 years later? It's not my war."

"Ok, ok…let's not get into that," Pogue suggested. "I mean there's other things we need to know."

"Like what?" asked Caleb, but he was sure Pogue was thinking the same thing he was.

"How did _you_ manage to survive when all the Daughters died," Pogue inquired, staring at Selene. "How did _you_ manage to escape any harm but they didn't?"

"I can't answer you that," Selene said after a second's pause. She thought the same thing everyday. How was she able to survive when her sisters didn't? Had she been the next to die but had eluded Death's hands?

"All I can tell you is that it freaks me out too," she added. "It's like…I'm being watched…or protected."

"Watched by who?" Tyler asked.

"Protected from what?" Pogue put in.

"I dunno the answer to either one," she admitted. "But I have this strange feeling that they died to protect me. And I think there's something I gotta do to make sure their deaths weren't in vain. What if I'm next?"

"To die you mean?" Reid said.

"You put it _so_ nicely," Selene retorted. "Yes, to die. What if I only have so much time and don't get to do what I have to?"

"One, you're not going to die," Caleb said, silencing her. "Two, you're not sure you have anything to do."

Selene looked at him a minute, then shook her head. She had that peculiar feeling there was something to be done and she had just voiced it out loud to her best friends. But she wasn't sure they quite understood her.

What if there was some kind of connection between the Daughters of Salem and the Sons of Ipswich? What if that connection had led to the feud? What if the Daughters and Sons had a secret that no one knew? And what if…just what if the five friends were the ones who were supposed to figure it out?

* * *

**A/N: **Please read and review!! Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to, I've just ben really busy lately. I'll update soon- the more reviews, the faster they go up!!


	9. Moving On

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Claimer:** Anything you don't realize as Covenant material

**Rating:** Rating T

**Author's Note:** So it's been about nine months since I've updated this and I really hope no one has forgotten about it. It's going to start to go into movie verse but there are going to be a lot of changes to the plot. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy it and please review, review, review!! Thanks a lot!!!

**

* * *

~Chapter 9: Moving On~**

Four years had passed faster than anyone could have imagined. But these four long years hadn't been spent the way most people spend their high school life. For five students, these years were spent filling in the blank spaces that the Book of Ancients and the Book of Damnation had left.

Selene, Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler had spent their years at Spencer Academy not only learning and having fun, but piecing together the mystery of their past. However, this feat was harder than they could have imagined.

Currently, Tyler, Reid and Selene were arguing in the basement of Gorman's house. Caleb and Pogue were flipping through books trying to find some answers.

"Hello Reid, use your head!" Selene threw at the blonde haired boy. "That doesn't give us an explanation!"

"So, you come up with something!" Reid shot back at her. Tyler shook his head at the two.

"You sound like an old married couple," he joked. Caleb looked at Pogue who was laughing at the looks on Reid's and Selene's faces.

"Well, Selene, you definitely disapprove of the idea," Caleb noted.

"Yeah, and Reid looks very happy…Reid, what _are_ you thinking?" Pogue asked, still laughing.

"Actually," Reid began, a sly grin on his face. "I was thinking how it would be if we were married…"

He left the sentence hanging and the other three boys lapsed into a contemplative silence until Reid yelled out in pain.

"Hey!" he whined, rubbing the back of his head where Selene had hit him.

"Ugh! Boys!" She rolled her eyes in mock disgust, trying to hide her smile. However, when Pogue saw it, he started to laugh.

"So you were thinking the same thing!" He practically shouted.

"Pogue!" she scolded, joining the wave of laughter that swept over them. "Great, now he'll never leave me alone!"

Selene shook her head and started rummaging through the book shelf, where only 4 books were left. Caleb and Pogue had some spread across the stone table, Tyler had 3 in a semi circle around him on the floor, and Reid, of course, had a thick leather-bound book hovering in mid-air.

It had been 4 years, but ever since the day the Sons of Ipswich had found out whom she really was, Selene had begun getting closer to Reid. True, they were all very good friends; they were bonded by a secret no one could ever know. But there was always something about Reid that intrigued her, and even though they fought often, like today, it was never serious. It was always about something stupid that Reid would say and Selene would get worked up for nothing.

She pushed the thoughts of Reid from her mind as her eyes settled on a very thin book. She picked it up and turned it sideways so the dust and dirt could fall off. She blew the rest of the cobwebs and whatnot off and ran her hand over the bluish-grey cover.

"Hey guys…check this out," she called to them, going over to sit on a stone chair. Tyler and Reid stood beside her while Caleb and Pogue looked at her.

"What is it?" Pogue inquired.

"Some kinda book…it was covered in so much dust you couldn't see it." Selene explained. She finished wiping off any remaining dust and stared at the faded out symbols on the slate-coloured cover.

"It's in…hieroglyphics…" Tyler trailed off.

"Judging by how faded they look, this book is way older than any other," Selene added, studying the strange symbols. The once brightly-coloured symbols were now mostly peeled, the cover itself slowly deteriorating.

"Should we open it?" Caleb asked cautiously. They all exchanged glances and nodded.

"Okay…here we go…," Selene said, lifting the cover ever so gently.

"Be careful," Reid warned. "It looks like it's gonna break any second."

The sound of stiff crackling paper filtered through the still air of the basement. "It's written on papyrus…a long, long time ago…."

"315 A.D." Tyler pointed out. "That's nearly seven hundred years before the Covenant of Silence came into existence!"

"What does this book have to do with us though?" Reid asked, his attention suddenly drawn back to the book he was reading. "I mean, for God's sakes, we can't even read it!"

Selene flipped through the book quickly, careful not to tear the aged paper. "It doesn't make sense…maybe if we knew what the title meant…" she trailed off.

"Selene, you're not serious, are you?" Pogue asked, standing up and retrieving the book he had abandoned. "Reid's probably right. It has nothing to do with us."

"I guess so," Selene said slowly. She walked over the bookshelf and replaced it in the spot where she had found it. She made a mental note to grab the book later before they left.

"I swear, I can't find anything!" Pogue's sudden complaint drew Selene from her thoughts. "None of it makes sense!"

"What are we looking for again?" Reid asked non-chalantly.

"Reid, Pogue, we have two weeks before school and we've been trying to find answers now for what…4 years now? Stop whining already!" Selene scolded.

"If we could just find those last pages of the Book of Damnation…"

"Then we wouldn't be here right now," Selene finished for Caleb. "Until we find the missing pages of that book, we're stuck. Unless we find another lead somewhere, we've got to keep going back."

"I know," Caleb said. He was frustrated already with all this searching. "It's just time we got answers. I mean, four years? We should have found something out by now!"

"Well, we do know the truth about the Covenant and the war between the Daughters of Salem and us," Tyler corrected lightly. Caleb nodded, letting out a long sigh.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Pogue suggested. Instantly, Reid's book was on the shelf, and he was already starting to do the same to the other books lying around.

When everything was done, the five headed upstairs. Once on the main floor, Caleb exchanged some words with Gorman before they left.

"Ahh, air!" Reid exclaimed, stepping through the threshold.

As they piled into Tyler's Jeep, Selene paused. "Uh, hey guys, I forgot something inside. I'll be right back!" She said, flying across the grounds and into the house.

"Hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Pogue joked from the backseat.

As Selene skipped steps into the basement, she focused on only one thing -that ancient book. She came to the shelf where she had stored the book, but was surprised to find that it wasn't there.

"What the-" She wondered aloud. A sudden rush of cold air blew into the basement, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and the candles flicker violently. She looked to the empty shelf again, then to the one below it.

Her heart racing she left the basement and ran to the car. Jumping into the passenger's seat beside Tyler, she turned to face them.

"It's gone guys. That ancient book is gone!"

***

"A book just doesn't disappear, Selene!" Caleb tried for the umpteenth time to reason with her.

"Then why isn't it there, Caleb?" Selene asked him again. She was extremely frustrated and all this arguing wasn't doing much for her nerves.

Standing in the living room of the Danvers' Manor, Selene finally sank into one of the couches. Pogue and Reid exchanged glances and sat down as well.

"Why is this book so important?" Tyler asked Selene quietly.

She took a moment to answer and the others could see she was struggling for some concrete proof. "It's just that I…think there may be answers…I could feel it…"

Reid looked at her skeptically. "Yeah, but we can't read it. So it's no use to us."

"What I don't get is why it was there?" Caleb put in. "I've looked through that shelf before and I've never seen it."

"Which is why I think it could have answers," Selene pressed. "But I think… someone's after that book too, not just us."

"What do you mean?" Pogue said, sitting up a little. He took things about the Covenant very seriously, and anyone who was a threat to exposing their secrets was especially unwelcome.

Selene recounted the feelings she had gotten in the basement to the boys and they all exchanged glances. "It was like someone was warning me about something," Selene finished.

"Or maybe it wasn't a warning at all." All eyes looked to Caleb at his sudden comment. "Maybe it was trying to tell us something else…"

Caleb locked eyes with Selene, and he could tell she was thinking the same thing that he was. He was distracted as Reid's voice filtered through the air.

"Yeah, it's probably telling us that some psycho is after this book and he'll kill us if we don't give it back," Reid said sarcastically, the others noticing the annoyance in his voice.

"Look Reid," Selene finally stood up, sick of his attitude. "If you don't give a damn about the Covenant, then you don't have to be here! But I do, and I want that book back!" Selene said forcefully, prodding him in the chest for good measure. She turned to sit down but stopped, turned to face Reid once more and said, "And I'm going to get it if it's the last thing I do!"

Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she made her way to the front door, and without so much as a 'goodnight', she left, the front door swinging closed leaving a wave of cold air in it's wake.

"Why do you always have to be like that Reid?" Caleb said, somewhat annoyed. The truth was, Caleb was just as lost as the others as to why Selene cared so much for this book. Had she felt something that sincere when she opened it? Or was it just out of curiosity?

Sighing, he ran a hand through his dark hair. Tyler stood and Pogue followed, heading for the front door. "Goodnight Caleb. Reid let's go." Pogue called behind his shoulder, as he and Tyler headed for their rides.

Caleb came to the doorway as Reid exited the house and jumped into Tyler's Jeep. Pogue revved the engine of his yellow Ducati and sped away, Tyler's car not too far behind.

Shutting the door of the mansion, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see his mother standing on the last step of the staircase.

"Mother, you should be in bed," Caleb walked towards her, ushering her up the stairs. She held out a hand to him.

"Caleb," her usual strained and wispy voice was now stern and clear. "Stay away from that girl, Caleb, do you hear? There's trouble brewing, and she's in the centre of it."

***

"Why does he always have to be like that?" Selene let out a strangled sound, frustrated at Reid's attitude about everything. She slammed the door to her bedroom shut, leaning heavily upon it.

Her eyes swept her room, the once clean retreat now strewn with newspaper clippings, pictures of old witches and wizards and ancient texts. Sighing, Selene flopped down on her bed and grabbed the framed photograph from her nightstand. After staring at it for what seemed an eternity, she replaced it and got up, leafing through some old books.

After some time, she pushed it aside and lay back. Every time she looked at the picture on her nightstand, it brought back so many memories of her life when her mother was still alive. It had been her, her father and mother…the perfect family. That picture was one of the only ones she had left. And every day when she looked at it before getting into bed, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of loss.

Losing her mother because of the Sons of Ipswich had devastated her family. The Daughters of Salem had brought the Sons into the Covenant, and this had been their reward. They had saved the Sons, and this is what had happened to them. All Selene knew right now was that of all the Daughters, she was the only one left.

She had been protected, for what reasons, she still did not know. But everyday as she pondered the question, she felt the answer was more and more complex. Now with this Ancient Egyptian book gone missing, she could feel there was more to this story than any of them knew.

She was falling in too fast, sinking into the whirlwind of this enchanted world, far from the human one she lived in. But that wasn't the only problem…no…if someone was after what she had…what she knew…she would have to watch her step from now on. She glanced out the window into the clear night sky, the glowing white orb of the moon sending streaks of pale light across the floor.

Selene knew that she was way too deep in the story. And with the strange feeling that someone was after what she found, it occurred to Selene that she could be jeopardizing everything- including the lives of everyone in the Covenant.

The only thing was, if she did get out of this…would she come out alive?

* * *

**A/N**: I hope this is long enough but I'll try and update a lot sooner than I have been. I've been very neglectful of my fanfiction and I'm really sorry you guys. Hope this makes up for it. READ AND REVIEW like always. No flaming please....


End file.
